User blog:Garr9988/What's He Planning?
Story Claudia swirled around in her swivel chair towards the Warehouse computer and began to type furiously. "You little brat," she murmured. Pete, Myka, and Steve, who had also taken the day off and were at a local diner, noticed how Claudia's shoulders were hunched up, and heard her muttering. "Hey, Claud, what's wrong?" Steve asked. "Long story. Short version, an evil artifact doppelganger of Garrett is on the loose. I'm trying to find him. He took some artifacts with him, and I can't get a trace on him." Claudia kept turning from computer screen to computer screen. "He's a minor, so he couldn't have gotten fa-" The computer chimed, and Claudia whipped her head back. "That him?" Pete asked, walking up to the computer. "Yeah, but this is a report from Xi'an, China. What's he doing there? How'd he get there?" Claudia began typing again, pulling up various papers, pictures, and video feeds. "Wait, what's that?" Myka pointed to the screen, where a video feed was playing. "That's... Scott. Now he's in Nagasaki, Japan. But the feed shows he's still in China. How the hell-" "Wait, he's there, too." Steve pointed to another video feed. "Rome." "Isn't that near the Colosseum?" Myka asked, confused. "Three Scotts? What is he planning...?" Challenge It seems Scott is planning something. Something big. What could he be looking for in China, Japan, and Rome? What are the artifacts he's using to get around the world? How did he make copies of himself? What other artifacts are in his arsenal? You must find out. To help you along, here are some hints: '''Xi'an, China - '''Scott was seen walking into the site of the Terra Cotta Army, but was not seen leaving. A few minutes later, it was reported that a single object was stolen, along with an empty guitar case of a tourist. '''Nagasaki, Japan - '''Scott went to the Urakami Valley in Nagasaki, Japan. The video feeds from the street cams were all knocked out, and when they came back online, everyone in the area at the time was found bound by rope on various poles, posts, and trees. Thankfully, nobody was harmed, but they said they don't remember anything but being sleepy and a little warm in the face... and other places. '''Rome, Italy - '''Scott went to the Colosseum when it was mostly empty. Those who were present in and around outside heard a gigantic "BOOM!" from the Podium area, and rushed to see what had happened. Where the Podium had resided, there was now a medium-sized crater, and a missing item that had once beheld the vew of all the carnage in the arena. Update 1 Due to the lack of activity in several days, and since I want to move this along, I will set a deadline: 5/18/15 Central. In my time zone, that will be Monday next week. I don't mean to sound rude, but if no artifacts are suggested (preferably with effects) I will forego the challenge and make the artifacts myself. The artifacts that need to be suggested are: 1. Xi'an artifact 2. Nagasaki artifact 3. Colosseum artifact 4. Issac Newton's Prism (cloning) 5. Teleportation artifact. 6. Explosion artifact 7. Invisibility artifact 8. Camera/signal/electricity nterference artifact 9. Bondage artifact Category:Blog posts Category:Challenge